


inhuman

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Character Study, Death, I had fun but i didn't end it great, I think anyway..., ancom gets fucked to death, it's more interesting i just can't think of tags, not super gory but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they arent human. they reflect on this a little bit.
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> not great but several people suggested that if i look in this more in deapth it could be interesting. i hope i made u proud comrades.

some days, the thoughts of death are inevitable. especially if, figuratively, and literally, you can't die. 

ideologies weren't human, each of them had figured that out, although, in very different manners. 

ancap had figured it out the moment he realized that the way he felt, was clearly different then humans. they whined and complained about pain, how they felt, who they loved, and it seemed so... raw. so hungry. in a way that could never be fulfilled no matter how much they tried to sate it, they all seemed to, just, feel. he on the other hand, felt less, muted by the sheer energy and... inhumanness of himself. how cryptic he felt. how odd emotion seemed to him. 

(a little part of him wanted to feel these starving feelings. a little part of him envied them. envied... they humanity and lack thereof of these interesting creatures. he was created by them after all.)

he didn't really know if he wanted to feel that way though. not all the time anyways. that sadness they always seemed to hold within them was off putting at best. ancap... didn't love to admit to others that he didn't really feel, but he still thought it was rather thought provoking.

commie had figured it out when he became sure that his comrades felt much stronger about him, than he did them. maybe it was due to the fact that he knew how fragile these things were. they were just vessels to carry out his ideology, weren't they? they were fickle things though. he would meet one in maybe 1924, than have to abandon them to find another group he needed to help, but, then in 1959, they would see him, and they would know it was him. they didn't need to say it. he felt it.

(how did he know it was them? that was harder to answer. maybe he cared a bit more about these... people, than he thought he did. that is a rather interesting idea, isn't?)

but it was easier not to get attached to these sorts of things. they were his comrades, but they didn't last very long, and after that, they'd be buried in a little hole, and placed into the ground. commie always though the idea was rather morbid, so he just preferred to just ignore it.

ancom figured it out when qui saw his friends die. all the time. constantly. every time qui fought, qui'd loose one of quis friends. qui hated it, so bad. it was much easier to not become close to them. especially since qui fell in love with them so easily. they were so fascinating. some of them were gross, like the fascists. but the ones who really believed in quis cause? they were so passionate, they loved the idea of quim so much. they'd die for quim. qui hated that part. it made quim feel bad, and if qui could avoid it? qui did. under all circumstances. all circumstances. 

(qui probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the idea made quim feel a little powerful. death? for quim? it was... grotesque, but... wouldn't you feel the same? but qui was pretty sure these were fascist like thoughts, so he pressed them down. far down.)

qui really loved these people though. maybe that's why qui avoided most people at all costs. most anything. they all died around quim. it was better to stay away from people. it usually bit people in the ass. ancom was pretty sure it was very sad lifestyle, but... what can you do?

nazi has figured it out after he had first heard of god. the idea was foreign to him. it didn't make sense, it actually kind of made him uncomfortable, but most foreign things did anyway, it wasn't a big change. nazi was confused why his people would need anything other than him? why did they care more about some big man up in the sky, than their homeland, their politics, their purity? why? it never made sense him. even worse, he was pretty sure it never would. it was a little easier to just cut it down completely.

(deep down, he knew he was the modern day god. he knew that some people really did care about him more than their gods. he thought that was... very intriguing. it made him feel powerful, he loved to feel powerful. it was one of his favorite things.)

it was much easier to instead choose to disavow their gods, destroy their sense of right and wrong and replace it with him. he loved to watch them worship him. nazi knew wholeheartedly that he seemed like a physcopath saying these things but he was really alt-right with that.

they were very inhuman, and they had all been surprisingly ok with that. 

death though, death was a little harder of a concept for them. a little more confusing. for a long period of time, commie didn't realize he couldn't actually die. 

commies first death was... mostly alright. (he wouldn't admit it but it was really mostly his fault.) he got in a little scuffle, and... let's say, it didn't end well for him. he felt himself die, slowly. so fucking slowly. it took much too long for how big the injury felt, and looked. (he was now aware that they could live through much larger injuries, and it was much less surprising now for him.)

he died. it was horrifying, he felt himself leave his body, his ideology, his belief, himself. he saw his dead body, it looked... cold, uncomfortable. he felt like he was going to vomit. except he couldn't. that was his body. but he was also was alive. but he wasn't? it... it was indescribably disgusting to him. if his body was there, and he was here... was he a... soul? or was he an ideology? was he just a less physical embodiment? that idea went through his head in hundreds of variations. 

his body stayed there, and he was... trying to stay but a part of him wanted to explore. to see what he could do. let's say it didn't go well. 

he was able to find libertarian though, and the man condescendingly explained that he could just find a new body. 

he avoided dying as much as possible. 

ancap's first death was... very forgettable. by that meaning, he literally forgot it. he could not remember it, or actually... most of them. he died of overdoses... a lot. and they were kinda hard to remember. that wasn't his fault. scratch that, it was his fault, but why would he give a shit? 

he probably did a lot o' drugs, then died. he wasn't sure why it mattered in any way. why the fuck were you asking? he knew that someone was there when it was happening. he couldn't remember. he did also know it was an ideology. god, he couldn't fucking remember who it was to save his life, not that it really mattered. 

ancom's first death was... not quite what people thought it might've been. ancom also knew who was with ancap when he died, it was quim and libertarian. maybe libertarian was an omen for death? no, whatever. ancom... ancom's first death was... uncomfortable. qui was pretty sure that wasn't an unreasonable description. qui was also pretty sure that the other extremists would probably use that description. 

qui died of a heart attack... after... doing things... adult things. with other adults... maybe a child was reading qui couldn't know. 

qui was little embarrassed about it honestly. qui did not tend to tell people about that. qui usually choose something much less awkward, that tankie, one of quis closest friends, murdered quim after qui helped him overthrow a capitalist regime. qui was shot in the back of the head. that was much easier to say. 

qui would not suggest it though, bad experience qui wouldn't lie. (in this scenario.)

nazi's first death was not actually his first death. he told people it was a suicide, after the loss in ww2. that is what he told people. that is also not what happened, if you could infer that. his first death... his first death was at the hands of commie. battle o' stalingrad. shot in the stomach. commie had always thought he lived. everyone had always thought he'd lived. it wasn't a major injury either. he shouldn't have died. he did though. it was embarrassing. why would he tell anyone about it, killing yourself was way more respectable. 

they weren't human. that was true but... they had human qualities. and that made them much more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> critiques/comments, please give.. i know it's not great don't worry but this was rather out of the blue and rather quickly written for me


End file.
